


soulmates (paradise dreams)

by lilyminji (lilyblues)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, mostly fluff i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyblues/pseuds/lilyminji
Summary: — bora's not really a good person but maybe she can learn to love one
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	soulmates (paradise dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> — fluff is hard im exhausted sjsjs but anyways this is loosely based on the universe of "the good place", have fun 💀

Bora wakes up in paradise, soft grass tickling the back of her neck as she opens her eyes into the vast night sky, curious constellations littering them and as she starts to wonder where she was, a little girl dressed in white appears, looking down at her. 

“Welcome to Paradise,” the little girl says, poking her cheeks. Bora gets up and the girl walks as soon as she does.

“Who are you? What’s going on?” She asks, slightly disoriented and plenty confused but she follows the small girl.

“Your dead and my name’s Gahyeon. I’m an angel.”

The onslaught of memories from when she was alive attacks her, more vivid after each memory. A puff of smoke, the burn in her throat after every night of drowning herself with vodka and gin and every type of alcohol, the splitting headache the morning after, the searing pain in her chest as blood stains her shaking hands, voice hoarse from screaming and crying. 

For a second, Bora couldn’t breathe.

“Meet your soulmate,” the angel whispered and Bora forces a smile.

The door creaks and a silver-haired girl walks in, dressed in plain black turtleneck and jeans and her eyes crinkle as she smiles and Bora feels her breath hitch. She’s not sure why and even if she was she would never admit it but her eyes never leave the girl and maybe she’s really in heaven because there was no way the girl wasn’t an angel as well. 

“Kim Yoohyeon!” the girl exclaims, her smile growing and Bora couldn’t help but smile back. 

The little angel girl finally cracks a smile as well, “Then I’ll leave you both to it.”

As soon as the angel left and the doors to her new home closed, Bora’s smile dropped, eyes piercing as she looks at the silver-haired girl in front of her.

“You’re not my soulmate,” Bora declared, her stare cold as Yoohyeon starts to protest, “You never will be.”

_ Bora dreams of life on earth, dreams of the exhilarating feeling every time she danced, dreams of the smell of fresh-baked pastry every morning she wakes up and the soft hands of the blonde girl she’d loved so much. Her sun, her everything. Bora dreams of Minji and the way her smile seems brighter than the sun, arms around her every time Bora needs someone to hug her, soft whispers every time Bora needs someone to comfort her.  _

_ Bora still dreams of Minji and maybe that’s why she refuses to believe she belongs with anyone else. Maybe paradise was real but Bora refuses to be imprisoned in it.  _

Yoohyeon is patient and persistent, Bora would give her that. 

The taller girl would come every morning to accompany her. Just being in her presence, sitting on the couch with a book in her hand, listening to Bora mindlessly pace around the house, helping with cleaning even if all the while, there’s a thick wall of silence between them. Bora never goes out, afraid that if she does it would feel too real because she still wants to believe she’s dreaming. Yoohyeon stays with her anyways, occasionally bringing her anything from ice cream to cakes to a variety of frozen yogurt that they both eat without saying anything. 

It goes like this for a week, a month, maybe half a year before Bora breaks and she turns to the silent girl reading in the corner, irritated and maybe a little bit amazed.

“What are you even reading?” She asks in annoyance, somewhat sick of the silence.

“Harry Potter,” Yoohyeon answers shortly, eyes never leaving her book. 

“Is that all you ever do?” Bora asks again, “What else is there to do here?”

A few seconds of silence passed before Yoohyeon slowly closed her book, giving Bora a curious stare.

“Well, for one you can get out of your house instead of moping around for months.”

Bora’s eyes twitched in irritation, “Mind your own business!”

Yoohyeon just shrugs, smiling to herself as she goes back to reading her stupid book. Bora stares at her for a minute before throwing a pillow at the girl who narrowly dodges it.

“Don’t you have any other books to read?” Bora huffs, “I don’t think I’ve seen you read anything else than that crap.”

Yoohyeon only smirked, “Mind your own business, Bora.”

Bora throws another pillow, slaps the book out of Yoohyeon’s hands before stomping into her room and slamming the door close. Yoohyeon was everything annoying.

Yoohyeon is a brat, Bora concludes. 

They’re both standing at Bora’s front door, Yoohyeon leaning against it and blocking her way with a stupid grin as Bora glares daggers at her.

“I thought you don’t want to get out,” Yoohyeon grins wider, lightly shaking the two frozen yogurts she had in her hands, “I even got you these.”

Bora crossed her arms in indignation, “Maybe I want something with cheese.”

“You hate cheese.”

“Go away or I will strangle you!”

“Only if you can reach my neck.”

They arrive at the frozen yogurt place half an hour later, Bora with her hair still sticking out everywhere and Yoohyeon with her blazer ripped at the sleeves, the smile never leaving her face which annoys Bora to no end.

“What happened to you two?” The frozen yogurt lady, Siyeon as her nametag reads, asks with an amused smile, eyebrows wiggling as she gives Yoohyeon a look that Bora doesn’t understand.

“Nothing,” Yoohyeon starts with a small laugh, shaking her head as she accepts their order, “Some birdy just tried to topple a tree.”

Bora slaps her arm and Yoohyeon shrieks in surprise before shoving the frozen yogurt to Bora and laughing like a maniac when some of it gets on Bora’s shirt. Bora can’t suppress her smile this time so she walks away with a huff. Much like every other time.

_ Bora wouldn’t admit it but Yoohyeon was comfortable. Everything comes easy with Yoohyeon, from the silence her presence to every squabble they have over nothing. She was patient and kind and maybe she’s annoying and frustrating and did she say Yoohyeon was annoying? Not to mention her smile was beautiful and her laugh makes everything in Bora’s heart lighter and she’s never met anyone like that before. _

_ Except maybe for Minji. _

_ And then her train of thought stops.  _

Yoohyeon’s brought her to the arcade the next time around, dragging her to this fighting game machine and laughs as Bora frantically presses buttons she has no idea what for. She almost breaks the joystick when Yoohyeon wins for the hundredth time that day because no way in hell- or paradise- is she accepting defeat so she challenges Yoohyeon to a sing-off instead. 

It’s her third go at the song ‘Tears’, determined to get a hundred with this song alone while Yoohyeon waits for her turn because Bora would not give up the microphone, her eyes on fire whenever the taller girl tries to wrestle it out of her hands.

Bora gives up after getting 99.9% from the stupid machine for the second time, almost throwing the mic to Yoohyeon who catches it effortlessly. Yoohyeon smiles that annoying smile of hers again.

“If I win this, you’re gonna have to read some books with me,” Yoohyeon offers, eyebrow raising as if daring Bora to take the challenge.

Of course, Bora being who she is, accepts with an arrogant scoff. Yoohyeon only shakes her head as she drops a coin into the machine, ‘Perfect’ flashing on the screen and maybe Bora’s finding it hard to breathe, finding it hard not to stare at the girl with awe because Yoohyeon’s eyes are soft and welcoming and the small smile painted on her lips as she lifts the mic closer looks even more beautiful on her.

_ “I found a love…” _

Bora doesn’t hear the rest of the song. Or maybe she’s too lost in the song. She’s not sure anymore. All she can focus is the painful feeling in her chest, something nostalgic and sad hitting her as Yoohyeon’s voice echoed throughout the room, her emotions thick and beautiful and Bora doesn’t really know how to describe it, doesn’t really know anything that could capture this moment. 

It ended too soon and Yoohyeon’s staring at her, Bora noticing the single tear running down her right cheek too late and she sniffs, followed by a strangled laugh as her brain tried to come up a million reasons why the hell she would be crying.

“Are you okay?” Yoohyeon asks carefully, her fingers on Bora’s shoulders, gentle and running smooth circles on them Bora almost sighed in relief.

But Bora was stubborn and willful so she rolls her eyes and pretends.

“Of course not,” Bora starts and she glares pointedly at the screen, “You got a hundred. Like how even? You sounded stupid and annoying and this machine must be insane!”

Yoohyeon shrinks back, letting go of Bora with an exasperated sigh. Bora’s surprised for a moment. It’s the first time she’s ever heard something from Yoohyeon that wasn’t overly positive or teasing but Yoohyeon recovers quickly, her smile back in a millisecond before Bora could ask.

“You’re just bitter I won which means you’ll be reading!”

Bora herself is bad at emotions so she puts on her annoyed face and shoves Yoohyeon out of her way as she stomps out of the karaoke booth they’ve found themselves in. It’s not like she should care anyways.

“Uugggghh! Why are we at the library?” Bora whined, groaning as looks around the huge lines of bookshelves. It’s Yoohyeon’s turn to roll her eyes at the smaller girl, now used to Bora’s tendency towards being dramatic.

“Because we made a bet and you lost,” Yoohyeon answers, earning probably the hundredth glare from Bora, “Besides, I did offer you books I already have but you keep insulting them instead.”

Bora replies with a grumble, furiously making her way through different bookshelves. An hour of searching but nothing catches her interest, except maybe for that picture book about elephants but Yoohyeon insists it doesn’t count so now she’s left wandering around instead.

“How hard is it to pick a book?!” Yoohyeon screams from the other end of the room, earning them a harsh shush from the red-haired librarian Yoohyeon had introduced as Yubin. 

“As hard as it is to tolerate and get along with you!” Bora replies, smirking as another angry shush came.

“Hey! We get along well!”

“Oh you wish!”

“If the two of you don’t shut up I will send both of you to the fires of hell myself!” 

“I can’t believe you got us kicked out,” Yoohyeon laughs, clutching the only book she had managed to check out.

“Excuse me, you started the screaming,” Bora huffs, hitting the girl with the thick book she was holding. She’s not sure what it was but the beautiful intricate cover of gold and silver patterns made it stand out and well, it was a last-minute decision so she’s stuck with such a huge book to read.

Yoohyeon opens Bora’s front door and she wonders when letting Yoohyeon in and out of her home had become as natural as breathing, wonders when her presence became wanted that Bora had finally tossed her a spare key to come whenever she wanted but now, looking at the girl’s slim back as Yoohyeon entered her home, Bora’s starting to panic. 

Her vision is growing dim, chest suddenly constricting, ears ringing and she could vaguely hear Yoohyeon calling her name but she also doesn’t understand. Bora could only try and grasp at nothing desperately, her cold shaking hands shooting forward trying to find something to ground herself with until it meets Yoohyeon’s own warm hands, fingers tangling with Bora’s as she guides the girl inside before finally closing the doors and along with that, protecting her from the cold.

_ Bora remembers a moment in time.  _

_ She’s drowning. Every liquid burns the back of her throat, numbing the ache in her heart so she keeps drinking and drowning and the world becomes lighter, easier. The next day she’d wake up in her own apartment with a splitting headache that somehow she’s started to enjoy and she’s climbing up the rooftops, cigarette in hand and smoke in her lungs. _

_ “Bora, that’s enough.” _

_ “No. It’s not enough. This isn’t enough. I’m not enough.” _

“I’m not a good person, Yooh,” Bora whispers and Yoohyeon looks up, startled. Bora’s never called her anything other than her name before but it seems fitting because Yoohyeon deserved to have something from Bora and maybe Bora’s finally seeing her in a different light. Bora’s trying, she really is, so she’s decided she’s gonna try harder, hands grabbing Yoohyeon’s as she stares at the ground.

“I did so many bad things when I was alive. I’m still not sure if I belong here and I keep asking myself if I deserve this and that hurts because what if I don’t?” Bora pauses, voice breaking every second that passes, “What if I’m a mistake? What if I’m really not your soulmate?”

Bora avoids looking at Yoohyeon, somehow the thought of everything she said makes it harder to breathe again and looking at the girl in front of her makes it more real and painful and she’s about close in on herself again when Yoohyeon gently squeezes her hands before light kissing her fingers.

“I believe we’re not judged solely by our actions. Sometimes it’s what’s in our hearts that matter. People are complicated like that,” Yoohyeon holds her hands tighter before placing it on her chest and Bora could feel every heartbeat, a steady rhythm that slowly calms her down, filling her with warmth and it feels real, genuine. Bora feels loved.

“I believe you are a good person, Bora. Soulmates or not.”

Their eyes meet and Bora’s always unsure when it comes to Yoohyeon but at that moment, somehow, she was willing to let everything she knew go and let the girl in because Yoohyeon looks at her as though she holds the stars and it’s getting harder not to try and give it to her. And maybe, just maybe, Bora would really want to. 

Siyeon drops their frozen yogurt almost harshly, although the playful smirk on her lips says otherwise and she gives them another one of her looks.

“Well you’re both starting to get disgusting,” Siyeon remarks, narrowly avoiding the swing Bora was about to give her as Yoohyeon restrains the smaller girl.

“Don’t be a dick, Siyeon,” Yoohyeon scolds, “You know she has a shorter fuse.”

Bora almost chokes her, “I have a lot of strength and I will use it.”

“We have longer legs and we will use it.”

“Kim Yoohyeon!!”

Bora almost bursts a vein. Except, she couldn’t, because Yoohyeon’s smiling idiotically and it’s hard to stay furious at the adorable girl and Bora’s getting really annoyed at herself for not realizing when everything she’s feeling had started but somehow, Yoohyeon’s stupid teasing smile stopped being infuriating. 

“So what’s got you in such a good mood?” Yoohyeon finally stops teasing, now grinning at Siyeon who shoves them a box of cookies.

Siyeon ignores the girl and gives Bora an amused smile, “Whatever does your girlfriend mean?”

Bora’s about to protest, but then, she thinks maybe she likes the sound of it and Yoohyeon’s already answering anyways, her eyes glinting a bit when Bora let the comment go.

“You’re giving us free cookies, what’s up? Found your soulmate?” 

As soon as Yoohyeon asks, the smile in Siyeon’s face grows. Bora’s heard about it, Siyeon still waiting for her soulmate to arrive and although Bora’s a non-believer, she’s genuinely happy for her almost friend. Yoohyeon’s noticed as well and pulls Siyeon to sit and starts interrogating the girl.

Bora thinks she could get used to this. Yoohyeon and her comforting presence, the peaceful kind of liveliness in paradise, the frozen yogurt tradition she and Yoohyeon have started to honor. Bora’s never been the friendliest but somehow, she thinks maybe she can start a new life here. In paradise.

Or at least that’s what she thought.

“So what’s her name? Did Gahyeon tell you?” Yoohyeon’s voice echoes, interrupting Bora’s thoughts and her attention is driven back to the Siyeon.

Siyeon’s smile is genuine and happy, the kind that Bora loves to see on Yoohyeon and she breathes out a hearty hopeful laugh.

“Yeah,” Siyeon starts, “Her name is Minji.”

Her world stops spinning and Bora couldn’t breathe.

_ Bora remembers their last night together. _

_ Bora drunk out of her mind and Minji struggling to help her home. She’s not really sure what time it was, the world spinning out of her focus every now and then but she can hear everything. From Minji’s ragged breaths to the sound of her trying to hide her crying. Somehow, Bora’s irritated, a surge of anger crawling up her throat and in a sudden burst of clarity, she’s managed to push the taller girl away from her. _

_ “You’re getting tired of me,” Bora has accused, her voice laced with venom and hatred and maybe even betrayal because she loved the girl to the moon and back but she’s already on a tirade, her mouth moving on its own and she can’t remember everything she had said but she knows she would’ve regretted it. _

_ Minji cried then, denying every word that comes out of Bora’s mouth but Bora cannot hold back when she’s livid, when she’s too intoxicated to do so and like every other time, she starts to walk away.  _

_ Bora remembers their last night together. _

_ The headlights of a car speeding her way and Bora’s too intoxicated to notice but she can hear everything. From the head-splitting sound of the car’s horn blaring to Minji screaming her name. _

“I thought we were going out today?”

Yoohyeon’s at her front door again, giving her an expectant look. Today is frozen yogurt day and a few days before today Bora had promised the girl to stay out longer but today is different and today, Bora couldn’t care less. 

“I’m not in the mood, Yoohyeon.”

“You’re always not in the mood,” Yoohyeon finally relents, opting to walk inside and sit beside Bora who’s curled up on the couch, “Is something wrong?”

Bora turns away from her, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Are you sure?” Yoohyeon asks again, hands hesitantly resting on Bora’s shoulder, “Maybe I can help you know?”

Bora could feel the familiar anger rise up inside her, her throat closing up as she tries to quell her growing irritation because this time she remembers and this time she knows better, Yoohyeon deserves better.

“Bora?”

“I said I don’t want to talk about it!” She snaps and she instantly regrets it.

There’s a tense moment of silence before Yoohyeon nods, hurt written all over her face that she tries to hide with a tight smile but Bora sees through. Bora’s good at seeing through people but this time she wishes she wasn’t. She wishes she couldn’t because Yoohyeon with a fake smile makes her feel wrong, Yoohyeon with anything fake was wrong.

Bora finds herself walking through the streets at midnight. 

It’s too peaceful and serene and so unlike the dark alleys and dangerous pubs she’d often found herself in during her last few days on Earth but it also reminds her of when everything was still good and wonderful and Minji would take her out to an evening picnic where they’d spend hours just watching the stars, hands intertwined, happiness in her heart. 

But those were over and yet somehow, it’s still harder to let go.

Somehow, she still sees Minji in every little thing they used to do, the midnight walks, the spontaneous dates in every convenience store at 2am, the way she walks, the way she slouches a bit when leaning against the wall, her absurd purple hair and wow Bora must be seeing things because she’s suddenly looking at the Kim Minji she remembers.

“Bora?”

Her voice echoes throughout Bora’s being, still as soft-spoken as before and she basks in the familiarity, tries to look for that same feeling that used to pull her towards the girl but it’s not the same. 

Minji gives her a pained smile and Bora winces at this kind of familiarity because somehow, that’s the most vivid kind of smile from the girl that Bora remembers.

“I didn’t know you were here,” Minji continues, eyes never meeting Bora’s.

Bora forces her own kind of smile, voice barely working, “Would you prefer it if I were not?”

Minji shakes her head in denial, like most of the time whenever they have fought before but this time Bora opts to believe her, taking in the solemnity in the girl’s expression.

There are so many things left unsaid between them and so many jagged edges to fix because no matter how much Bora romanticizes their relationship, they were always driving each other to the worst. Not because they pushed against each other but because Bora keeps pushing and Minji would keep letting her and maybe Minji had realized this sooner than Bora has because suddenly Minji’s speaking, finally standing her ground against her and this time, maybe Bora is willing to stop pushing too.

“I loved you, Bora. I still do and all I want for you is to be okay,” Minji sighs, eyes finally meeting hers in what felt like a million years.

Bora purses her lips, knows this is an ending instead of a new beginning but she still asks anyways because Bora needs to know.

“Do you think we could’ve worked out if I wasn’t such a huge bitch?”

Minji laughs, this time more genuine and Bora finally cracks a real smile as well. 

“It was good, Bora. We were really good but most of the time, we drove each other crazy. It was good until it wasn’t. Maybe we just aren’t meant to be,” Minji answers honestly and Bora’s surprised to find that she’s okay with that. 

Maybe this was just what she needed. An ending so she can properly start something. Some kind of closure.

“Are we still friends?” Minji asks this time and Bora nods with a smile.

“Does she make you happy?” Bora herself asks, motioning towards the now closed frozen yogurt store and Minji’s smile grew in understanding, this time more real and not a single pained as it used to be.

“Yeah, she does,” Minji breathes, “How about you? Are you happy?”

Bora takes a moment to answer, recalling everything that happened since she’d died up until that day. 

“I’m not sure yet,” Bora starts, “But I think I will be.”

Bora wakes up and something is missing.

It takes her a few minutes to register anything but there’s no smell of Yoohyeon’s stupid coffee that she hates brewing in the kitchen. There’s no one reading by the couch and no one to irritate her and tease her about their stupid height difference first thing in the morning and there’s no frozen yogurt left on the fridge from yesterday. 

Bora almost stops breathing again because Yoohyeon’s presence had become a constant in her life and now her house seems bigger and everything feels emptier than it was before. Bora feels emptier than before.

“Maybe you should stop moping instead.”

Bora almost jumps out of her skin, shrieking as she turns to a smug Lee Siyeon standing at her front door with Yoohyeon’s spare keys in hand.

“Siyeon what the fuck?!” 

Siyeon only shrugs before tossing Bora the spare keys, “Stop swearing or they’ll kick you out of here. Yoohyeon told me to give you that by the way.”

“What?” Bora exclaims immediately, “Why?”

Half a year ago she would’ve celebrated at the thought of finally not having her space invaded but now the thought of never seeing Yoohyeon stand by her front door again fills her with dread.

“Well for starters she thinks you and Minji are okay again,” Siyeon answers and Bora almost chokes at the incredulity because what the hell Siyeon was Minji’s soulmate?

“And you couldn’t have told her that’s not the case?!”

Siyeon glares at her and for a second, Bora feels intimidated. 

“Don’t scream at me, I did try but she’s moping around and you should be the one fixing this anyways.”

Bora couldn’t argue with that. 

Back then she had never been the one to fix things, too proud to admit any fault to anyone. Bora’s not sure how people could have tolerated her, how Minji stayed with her for years, how Yoohyeon could accept her. Bora wanted to better.

“Here,” Siyeon interrupts with a sympathetic smile, handing her another set of keys, “Its Yoohyeon’s house keys. Now go and fix this.”

Bora let out a short laugh, “How’d you even get these?”

“I have my ways,” Siyeon says as she starts to lead herself out, “Good luck, and don’t break her heart.”

Siyeon doesn’t say anything else but she could hear the threat hanging in the air. Any other day Bora would hate it but it already ceased to be any other day and they weren’t in any other place and somehow, Bora was just glad Yoohyeon had a friend like Siyeon.

“Oh hi, Bora,” Yoohyeon says as soon as she spots the smaller girl coming in before returning to whatever she was reading again, “What do you need?”

“I’m not back with Minji,” Bora immediately reveals, not wanting to wait any longer, afraid that the longer she doesn’t say anything, Yoohyeon would find a reason to drive her away.

Although, she may be a bit too late because if Yoohyeon had heard anything about what Bora just said, then she might not care anymore because Yoohyeon doesn’t let out any single reaction, eyes still on her book, not moving an inch.

But Bora’s not about to give up. Not this time. 

She’s about to walk towards the girl when Yoohyeon sighs, shoulders slouching before she finally snaps her book close and turns her head to look at her. There’s a look of contemplation on her, almost pained, but before Bora could take time to process what it means, Yooyeon stands up and pulls her into a hug.

It’s not exactly the best position, Bora drowning in the embrace with how tall Yoohyeon is, but somehow it fits. Somehow, the way Yoohyeon’s head rests on hers feels right and the way she could feel Yoohyeon’s soft breathing feels comforting and warm and fuck- Bora’s not sure if this was a good idea anymore.

“I’d understand you know,” Yoohyeon suddenly speaks, fingers running up Bora’s shoulders, running small circles to comfort her as though she’d heard Bora second-guessing everything again, “I always have and I always will.”

Yoohyeon breaks the embrace, this time gripping her arms gently, their eyes meeting and Bora could finally see some of Yoohyeon other than the good that she always seems to be. Bora could see her now.

“I know it’s hard to forget, Bora. I used to love someone too and I’m willing to try again, with you. But only if you want me to,” Yoohyeon breathes, her voice turning into a whisper by the second, “Only if you really want to because I don’t want to be left behind, Bora.”

“I’m scared too.”

“I thought everything’s okay with Bora and Yoohyeon now?” Siyeon whines, pulling at Minji’s sleeves as she tries to get her soulmate to pay attention to her instead. They were all sitting outside on Minji’s porch, Bora coming to ask them for help, however, it seems like Siyeon was too stubborn to do so.

Bora glares at the girl and Siyeon glares back.

“Okay you two, we’re supposed to work together, not fight!” Minji interrupts, lightly kicking Bora under the table as she grabs Siyeon’s hands from her sleeves and intertwines their hands instead. 

“The fuck? I get kicked while she gets to hold hands?” Bora protests.

Siyeon only stuck out her tongue at her. If Bora knew the girl could be childish she would’ve just asked other people instead. Unfortunately, her circle of friends were limited to Minji and Siyeon and perhaps maybe that librarian named Yubin and that small angel, Gahyeon.

“But seriously now, what are you even planning? As Siyeon said, I thought you and Yoohyeon had already talked it out?” Minji asks, seemingly the only one taking this seriously and Bora thanks everything right in the world the girl was still her friend after everything.

“I’m not sure. I just want to say something to her you know?” Bora answers.

She’s not really sure how to explain herself but after her talk with Yoohyeon, it still doesn’t feel right. She barely said anything, not even an apology for how she initially treated the girl with indifference, yet Yoohyeon had already accepted her. Again. 

Sensing Bora’s inability to elaborate herself, Minji sighs before clapping her hands to get the girls’ attention, “Alright, Siyeon, you’re Yoohyeon’s closest friend, what does she usually like?”

“Frozen yogurt?” Siyeon grins. Minji pulls at her hand.

“C’mon, be serious.”

“Fine, fine,” Siyeon sighs in exaggeration, “Yoohyeon’s not a big surprise kind of person. She likes comfortable stuff instead, like I don’t know get her a puppy maybe?”

“Dogs hate me,” Bora informed.

“That’s your problem.”

Bora was really close to throwing something at the girl.

“Okay, you know what?!”Minji interrupts, slamming her hands on the table, “How about Bora just prepare what you need to do and we will take care of the place?”

Siyeon just shrugs as a sign of approval, not that she would stand against Minji from what Bora had observed. They seem to be really getting along well, even much more than Bora and Yoohyeon themselves.

Bora takes a deep breath.

“Minji?” Bora speaks before Minji could follow Siyeon who had walked back inside the house. Minji stops and turns and Bora felt genuinely happy for her, the fond expression on her friend as Siyeon clings to her not lost on Bora.

“Thank you,” Bora smiles, this time really meaning it.

Minji smiles back, “Thank you too.”

“You told her what?!” Bora screamed, her blood boiling at the sight of her grinning friends.

“We told Yoohyeon you’re being sent to not-Paradise and Gahyeon is guiding you there and is handing you over to her, an angel disguising as a demon, which would then mean that you’re not really her soulmate yes,” Siyeon repeats with a cheeky smile.

The angel in disguise, Handong, waved her hands and whispered a small ‘hi’ and okay maybe it would actually work because the girl’s flaming orange hair stands out against her all too black suit. They were all standing on a waiting shed that, according to these people, was the gateway to other dimensions. 

“But why?!” Bora screams again, this time at Minji, “And you agreed to this?”

She just wanted to express herself and make the night special without giving her girl-Yoohyeon a heart attack. Bora’s really about to cry even though she’s not one to cry.

“Yubin said Yoohyeon’s already running towards here,” Siyeon suddenly informs and everyone’s running around in a frenzy, Siyeon and Minji going to hide from plain sight and Gahyeon clasping Bora’s hand and pulling her towards Handong had schooled her expression into something scary and intimidating.

Even through the ridiculousness of it all, Bora can’t help but feel anxious, fingers turning cold and suddenly feeling like throwing up all that she had eaten this morning because what if Yoohyeon changed her mind? What if on the way there Yoohyeon realizes how much of a bad person she was and that she deserved to be sent away from here? What if Yoohyeon really thinks they’re not soulmates anymore?

“Bora!”

Bora almost stops breathing and for all the times she did, this one she would stop breathing for forever if it meant it was real.

“Bora! Gahyeon, wait!” Yoohyeon screams again, running to them in only a few seconds, sweat glistening on her forehead as she pants in obvious exhaustion, “What’s going on?”

Gahyeon only tilts her head in pretend confusion. What devious little angel, Bora thinks.

“She’s being sent away? Miss Demon is waiting over there,” Gahyeon answers, even pointing to Handong for emphasis.

Yoohyeon frowns, “But that’s impossible. Bora is my soulmate, she can’t be sent away.”

“Well if she’s being sent away then she’s not your soulmate,” Handong interjects with a polite smile before she grabs Bora’s right arm and tugs her close.

Yoohyeon catches Bora’s left arm and pulls her back, “That’s impossible and doesn’t make sense at all. Bora’s my soulmate, let go!”

Feeling her arms about to be pulled off on either sides and sensing the growing tension in the air, Bora yanks herself out of their grips immediately.

“Alright that’s enough, this isn’t working.”

Yoohyeon turns to her, eyes still ablaze and if Bora was nervous before, now she was way beyond that because Yoohyeon looked like she doesn’t really appreciate whatever was going on.

“This isn’t what I wanted and I planned everything I wanted to say but fuck plans I guess,” Bora starts, glaring at the building Siyeon and Minji had run into and relishing the offended gasps the angels let out at hearing her cursing.

“Anyways, I’ll talk from the heart instead,” Bora says, taking a deep breath before she takes Yoohyeon’s hands, squeezing them lightly before pulling the girl into an embrace.

Bora hugs her tighter, hearing the erratic beating of her own heart, echoing in her ears and all she hears is Yoohyeon’s ragged breathing, all she feels is Yoohyeon’s warmth and suddenly they’re all alone in the world, and Bora wanted nothing than for this moment to last.

They stay like that a minute longer, Yoohyeon actually slouching a bit and Bora herself tiptoeing and suddenly, Yoohyeon’s laughing. Suddenly, Bora’s laughing too because Yoohyeon’s laugh was infectious like that, Yoohyeon’s laugh makes the world brighter. 

“You’re so small,” Yoohyeon remarks and Bora slaps her back in annoyance.

“Shut up let me talk.”

Yoohyeon gives another short laugh, tightening her hold as Bora sighs in the embrace.

“I’m sorry about everything,” Bora starts, her voice only a whisper.

“I thought this was gonna be a love confession.”

“Don’t be a brat.”

Yoohyeon only pulls away, a huge teasing grin on her face, lightly swaying their intertwined hands, “You don’t need to say a lot you know...”

“I’m not going to,” Bora smirks, letting go of Yoohyeon’s hands before grabbing the girl by the front of her shirt, lips meeting in an electrifying rush, knocking the wind out their lungs and she could feel Yoohyeon’s smile into the kiss, pulling her closer, breathing her in, Bora felt like she was dreaming.

Bora felt breathless and weightless and everything in between, eyes burning from the tears that’s now spilling through her lashes because  _ gods she’s so happy _ . Absolutely, completely, purely happy.

Yoohyeon pulls back and she laughs at Bora trying desperately to hide her tears, swiping at her eyes angrily until Yoohyeon stops her, hands holding hers as she looks at her with something more than happy and contentment and gods Bora loves everything about the girl.

Yoohyeon only smiles. That smile that extends light into her eyes, spreading into every part of her, the smile that Bora could hear in her voice, in the way that Yoohyeon breathes. 

“I love you too,” Yoohyeon says and it was beautiful. Bora thinks that life was beautiful. Yoohyeon was beautiful.


End file.
